Paria
by Cris Snape
Summary: Me llamo Astoria Greengrass, soy una Slytherin y siempre consigo lo que quiero. Esta historia participa en el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**PARIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La maldición del de abajo" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. En esta ocasión, __**Ophelia Greengrass**__ propuso que escribiera un Draco/Astoria ambientado en Hogwarts y a ello voy. Decir que es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre la pareja y no estoy segura de poder hacerlo bien. En cualquier caso, espero que no os desagrade demasiado. A continuación, la historia._

* * *

Me llamo Astoria Greengrass y soy una Slytherin.

No parece una buena forma de empezar esta historia, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherin somos lo peor que le ha pasado nunca a Hogwarts y no le caemos bien a casi nadie, pero aquí estamos. Supongo que tenemos tanto derecho como cualquiera a estar en el castillo y aprender magia, pero después de la guerra todo es diferente.

No os creáis que echo de menos a los Carrow ni nada parecido. Nadie en mi familia ha apoyado jamás los métodos de Quien-Ya-Sabéis y definitivamente el extermino de sangresucias no nos parecía una buena idea, pero venir a Hogwarts después de la derrota de los mortífagos es un asco. Especialmente si eres un Slytherin.

Tampoco puedo decir que la gente esté siendo exactamente desagradable con personas como yo, pero ya nadie respeta a los miembros de mi casa. Una podía perfectamente disfrutar de las miradas temerosas de los niños de primero ante la visión de un grupo de Slytherins, pero ahora hasta esos mocosos se atreven a mirarnos por encima del hombro. Daphne, que es la chica más sensata que conozco, dice que es normal y que poco a poco se les irá pasando, pero más de una vez la he visto temblar de rabia cuando alguien se atreve a meterse con su novio.

¡Pobre Theo! ¡Él sí que lo está pasando mal! Aunque fue exculpado durante los juicios del verano, todavía hay quien insiste en confundirlo con su padre. Porque sí, hay que reconocer que el señor Nott no es la mejor persona del mundo pero, ¿Theo? Tal vez no sea el chico más alegre, más simpático y más generoso que conozco, pero en el fondo es un buen tipo. A mí al menos no me cae mal, así que entiendo que mi hermana se enfade cuando alguien le menos precia. Alguien debería decirle al resto de alumnos que no está bien tener prejuicios, ¿no creéis?

En todo caso, no es Theo el único que tiene problemas. Pansy Parkinson es acosada constantemente porque quiso entregar a Potter durante la última batalla. Y no es por defenderla ni nada parecido pero, ¿quién no tuvo ganas de hacer lo mismo que hizo ella? Está muy bien defender la justicia y todas esas cosas que los Gryffindors valoran tanto, pero si se trata de salvar el pellejo cualquier esfuerzo es poco. De todas formas, si tengo que ser sincera, tampoco es que me importe mucho que los estudiantes la acorralen de cuando en cuando y le lancen maldiciones desagradables. Se lo tiene merecido porque siempre ha sido una arpía y uno siempre recoge lo que siembra. Y Daphne, que es su compañera de cuarto, piensa igual que yo.

Hay muchos chicos sufriendo lo mismo que Parkinson y no todos están en Slytherin, aunque eso no parece importarle a los matones de turno. Reconozco que Daphne, sus amigas y yo somos muy afortunadas y a veces pienso que no se meten con nosotras gracias a Tracey Davis. Por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, el año pasado le dio por mantener un romance secreto con un Gryffindor cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Gracias a eso, ahora tenemos una especie de inmunidad. Y me gusta poder estar tranquila y disfrutar de Hogwarts como no pude hacerlo en todo el año pasado pero, ¿salir con un Gryffindor? ¿En serio?

Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad al chico en cuestión, pero ahora mismo me apetece más ser devorada por una manada salvaje de escregutos de cola explosiva. Daphne dice que debemos procurar pasar lo más desapercibidas posible hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce y obviamente estoy de acuerdo con ella. Por eso me dedico a observar y a analizar a todo el mundo.

Draco Malfoy incluido.

Recuerdo que cuando era una niña pequeña y tonta pensé que Malfoy era el chico más guapo del mundo, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises. Era compañero de curso de mi hermana y me parecía muy interesante porque era mayor y podía hacer magia. Durante un par de años creí que estaría genial ser su amiga y, con suerte, algo más, pero entonces hablé con él y dejó de parecerme guapo e interesante. Malfoy era un cretino arrogante y desagradable con dos obsesiones primordiales: sacar buenas notas para impresionar su señor padre y hacerle la vida imposible a Harry Potter.

Aún no sé cuál de las dos cosas me molestaba más, pero a partir de ese momento procuré no volver a charlar con él. Su discurso sobre la supremacía de la sangre y la inutilidad de San Potter era un aburrimiento total, incluso aunque llevara su parte de razón. Poco a poco fui ignorando su existencia. Resultaba un poco difícil olvidarse de él porque insistía en ir por ahí como si fuera el líder de los Slytherins y Hogwarts le perteneciera, pero al menos no tuve que aguantarle ni un segundo más. En resumen, perdí por completo el interés.

Hasta ahora.

Después de la guerra, todo el mundo ha cambiado. Es inevitable porque experiencias como ésa cambian por completo nuestra visión de la cosas, pero si hay alguien que ha experimentado una metamorfosis completa es Draco Malfoy. Físicamente está un poco más delgado y pálido de lo normal y no luce el aspecto pulcro que le caracterizaba. Ya no usa gomina en el pelo ni se preocupa por llevar el nudo de la corbata bien hecho. Yo diría que incluso está un poco más guapo, pero esa no es la cuestión, sino el cambio radical que ha experimentado respecto al comportamiento.

Ya no hay discursos insufribles ni miradas arrogantes. Aún se mueve con una extraña dignidad que muy pocos poseen y sabe responder a las agresiones con mordacidad y sin dejarse avasallar, pero ya no parece el rey del colegio ni disfruta metiéndose con los demás. Parece querer estar en paz con el mundo mientras el mundo le deje en paz a él y no puedo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. Día tras día he ido prestando atención a aspectos que antes no había tenido en cuenta y de alguna forma logro comprender que Draco Malfoy no está bien.

No es necesario preguntar a nadie para averiguar lo que le pasa. No se trata únicamente de que la mitad del alumnado lo considere un mortífago y opte por, bien ignorarle, bien insultarle. La cuestión es que todo el mundo mágico sabe que su familia está pagando las consecuencias de la guerra. El Ministerio confiscó una parte de la fortuna Malfoy y, lo que es peor, su padre está en la cárcel.

Recuerdo que hace unos años el señor Malfoy también dio con sus huesos en Azkaban. Había participado en el ataque al Ministerio de Magia la víspera del regreso oficial de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Draco se puso furioso entonces. Culpaba sobre todo a Potter por lo ocurrido y juró venganza contra él. El padre de Theo también fue arrestado ese día y por primera vez me pareció ver en él un vivo reflejo de su progenitor, aunque ni Theo ni Draco hicieron nada realmente grave contra Potter. Tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacerlo porque tras esa noche empezó el infierno.

Pero no me gusta pensar en ello. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo asustada y ahora todo ha terminado y toca volver a la normalidad. La cuestión es que en esta ocasión Draco Malfoy no parece furioso, sino triste. Y es raro ver a un chico como él siendo presa de esa emoción. No os creáis que no se esfuerza por ocultarlo, pero no debe resultarle sencillo permanecer alerta todo el tiempo. En ocasiones, cuando estamos en la sala común, le he visto apretar los dientes y contener las lágrimas y he sentido unas ganas tremendas de ir a abrazarle porque definitivamente Draco ha vuelto a captar mi atención.

Sé que me gusta. Un poco. Y no es adecuado. Ahora mismo Draco dista mucho de ser un buen partido en el mundo mágico. Incluso el apellido de esos zarrapastrosos Weasley vale más que el suyo. Y es una lástima porque cada segundo que pasa siento más y más ganas de hablar con Draco y ofrecerle mi apoyo y mi amistad.

Porque Draco está muy solo. Con Crabbe muerto y Goyle cumpliendo cinco años de condena en Azkaban, Malfoy ha perdido a sus principales apoyos. Blaise Zabini parece negarse a compartir su tiempo con un paria y Pansy definitivamente no es buena compañía, así que el chico que antes pretendía comerse el mundo ahora procura ocultarse en él. Y no siempre le resulta fácil porque la gente ni olvida ni perdona.

En más de una ocasión he querido acercarme a él y tenderle una mano, pero siempre he encontrado motivos para no hacerlo. Trabar amistad con Malfoy significa dejar de pasar desapercibida y, tal vez, perder el apoyo de Davis y su Gryffindor. También podría significar ponerse del lado equivocado y no creo que a mis padres les haga mucha gracia, pero esa tarde, cuando veo a Malfoy encerrándose en una de las aulas del tercer piso, no puedo evitar ir tras él.

No creo que haya pasado nada reseñable. Al menos yo no he visto a nadie metiéndose con él, pero cuando entro en la estancia y veo a Draco apoyado en el escritorio del profesor, sé que se encuentra fatal. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y me pregunto si estaré metiendo la pata. Tal vez a Malfoy no le guste tenerme allí. Tal vez mi presencia, lejos de animarle, acabe con el espíritu que aún conserva. Tal vez sería mejor dar media vuelta e intentar olvidar el asunto, pero no puedo. Lo que hago es acercarme a él despacio, procurando no hacer mucho ruido y buscando algo medianamente decente que decir.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?

Vale. Reconozco que no he sido demasiado original pero, ¿qué esperabais? Llevo años sin hablar con Draco. ¡Años! No es como si pudiera plantarme frente a él y comenzar a charlar sobre, por ejemplo, el tiempo. La cuestión es que, pese a que mi voz ha sonado suave e inofensiva, Malfoy da un salto de alarma y antes de darse media vuelta ya me está apuntado con la varita. Es un poco paranoico, ¿no os parece?

—¡Greengrass! —¡Oh! ¡Se acuerda de mi nombre! Creo que no es del todo normal que me alegre tanto de una insignificancia como esa, pero la verdad es que me alegro un montón. Y nos ahorramos un montón de explicaciones—. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Vale. Ahora se supone que tengo que responder. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿La verdad? No me parece la mejor idea del mundo, pero no puedo quedarme callada y mirándole como una boba. De hecho, mi silencio parece mosquear bastante a Draco. Y un Malfoy enfadado no es una buena cosa, no señor. He tenido ocasión de comprobarlo muchas veces durante los últimos años.

—Te vi entrar y pensé que podrías…

Aunque al principio he sonado decidida, la verdad es que mi voz se ha ido apagando poco a poco. ¿De verdad iba a decir que pensaba que podría necesitar ayuda? ¡Eso le ofendería tremendamente, por los Dioses! Supongo que callarme antes de meter la pata es buena idea, pero parece que Malfoy se cabrea aún más.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Eso pensaste? —Espeta con brusquedad. Aunque bajó la varita en cuanto vio que era yo la intrusa, tiene toda la pinta de querer liarse a maldiciones con alguien. Me apresuro a responder.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Es que no podéis dejarme solo cinco malditos minutos?

Se ha puesto rojo como un tomate. Recuerdo que cuando tenía cinco años a mi tío abuelo le dio un infarto y su rostro adquirió un tono semejante. Temerosa de que el corazón de Draco pueda sufrir un letal desenlace, procuro tranquilizarle.

—Creí que podría hablar contigo.

¿Pensáis que con eso bastará para que su tensión arterial vuelva a la normalidad? Porque ahora me mira con estupefacción y se le nota menos enfadado.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Tú?

—¿Por qué no? Somos compañeros de casa desde siempre.

—Pues porque ni siquiera he mantenido una conversación de más de cinco minutos con tu hermana, ¿de qué podría hablar contigo?

Ese comentario me molesta un poco, pero en lugar de dejarme llevar por mi temperamento, sonrío y procuro ser muy simpática. A ver si a Draco se le contagia algo, por favor.

—Pues de muchas cosas, supongo. Que no tengas cosas en común con mi hermana no significa que no puedas tenerlas conmigo.

¡Toma ya! Le he dejado alucinando. Me enorgullezco muchísimo porque creo que ahora tengo toda su atención. ¡Genial!

—Ya. Pues como seas la mitad de estúpida que ella no sé qué pintas aquí.

¡Eh!

—¡Eh! ¡Daphne no es estúpida! ¡No te metas con ella!

Draco se prepara para responder, pero en lugar de eso suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué puede estar pasándole por la cabeza y durante un segundo me siento tan incómoda que estoy a punto de irme corriendo.

—De acuerdo, Greengrass. Vamos a jugar a esto. ¿Qué se supone que podríamos tener en común?

—Los dos odiamos las cosas que están pasando en Hogwarts últimamente.

Ahora sí. Draco se ha quedado boquiabierto. Obviamente no se esperaba escuchar nada parecido y soy consciente de que acabo de romper sus defensas y es todo lo que quiero. Que Draco se abra a mí, que me confiese cuáles son sus temores y sus sueños y que se deshaga de todo el dolor que lleva dentro. Estoy convencida de que he conseguido romper su coraza y, sin embargo, cuando habla comprendo mi fracaso.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Greengrass? Eres más estúpida que tu hermana. Increíble pero cierto.

Y tras decir eso pasa por mi lado y abandona el aula sin decir nada más. Yo me quedo paralizada un instante, lamiendo cuidadosamente las heridas provocadas por las derrotas pero decidida a salirme con la mía más tarde o más temprano. Después de todo, me llamo Astoria Greengrass, soy una Slytherin y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

**FIN**

_Y hasta aquí voy a llegar. Todos sabéis cómo acaba la historia, ¿no? Reconozco que me ha costado enormemente escribir este reto y me alegro mucho de que haya sido así. Además, no acostumbro a narrar en primera persona y mucho me temo que todo este rollo ha acabado en desastre. Supongo que sólo me queda decir que espero que no os hayáis aburrido mucho y que, como siempre, ha sido un placer participar en el reto. _

_Besos para todos y para todas._


End file.
